<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Murderous Air by Liza1031</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803510">Murderous Air</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031'>Liza1031</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harringrove One-Shots [74]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt, M/M, Mpreg, Parents Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Pregnant Steve Harrington, Teen Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:49:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve’s left to have his baby alone.</p><p>One-shot based on the song Murderous Air by the artist Tim Williams.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harringrove One-Shots [74]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Murderous Air</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a rewrite from an old work that I've uploaded in the past so some different names may appear. If you see any, kindly let me know. Thanks &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>•Steve•</p><p>"Babe....ugh, babe....babe....Billy!"</p><p>"Whaaat?!" He stops nibbling at my neck and moves up to face me.</p><p>"Stop! Sexual activity induces labor!"</p><p>"Babe, you're already pregnant what more is gonna happen to you?!"</p><p>"I could give birth to your baby on this bed!"</p><p>"Great, it'll save us a ton."</p><p>"Ugh don't remind me." I groan, slowly sitting up with the large bump protruding from my hips.</p><p>"I want her here already, I hate being pregnant."</p><p>"I know, but we're safe here with Susan, away from your parents and Neil." He says throwing his shirt back on.</p><p>I hum, agreeing with him knowing that my parents would force me to have an abortion if they knew I was pregnant.</p><p>Billy and I have gone to extreme measures to hide it from them but I just decided to move out of their house and in with him and his family. We're gonna raise our daughter here for as long as we can until we're able to afford an apartment.</p><p>I've hated every second of this pregnancy and can't wait for it to be over. When I first started showing, I had to wear binders to school and in my own house fearing someone's gonna find out.</p><p>It made me very insecure to a point where I wasn't eating and started losing more weight than gaining it for the baby. My doctor put me on a very strict diet and thanks to Susan, I've gained my weight back and even more causing me to get a bump and some curves. Billy's sure taken a liking to them.</p><p>"So what are we gonna do today, babe?" I ask, crossing my hands on top of my bump.</p><p>"I don't know. I was thinking we should-Uh-oh." My eyes widen as an intense pain shoots through me.</p><p>"Uh-oh? What uh-oh?"</p><p>"I think I'm going into labor!"</p><p>"What?! No way! We didn't have sex!"</p><p>"Billy! She's due in like a week! It's time!"</p><p>"I'm not ready!" He panics racing around the room grabbing random shit. "I'm sorry Steve! I can't!" He leaves his room and runs out the front door. I suddenly hear a car start and open the curtain seeing him pull out of his driveway, leaving me all alone.</p><p>I stood in his bedroom, frozen, unsure of what to do. No one was home and I was ready to have this baby.</p><p>I had to do what I thought was best for me...and call my mother.</p><p>I was a wreck and couldn't even dial her number since I haven't called or talked to her in months.</p><p>The phone rang a few times then someone picked up and I heard breathing on the other end.</p><p>
  <em> M-Mom? </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Steve? What do you want?</b>
</p><p>
  <em> I-I need h-help. </em>
</p><p>
  <b>With what?</b>
</p><p>
  <em> I'm g-going into l-labor a-and need y-you to bring m-me to t-the hospital! </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Why don't you ask your boyfriend and his family!</b>
</p><p>
  <em> H-He left m-me, mom! I-I need y-you....please! </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Okay, okay. I'll be there shortly, hang tight hun.</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Okay </em>
</p><p>I swallow, hanging up.</p><p>"Okay, Steve. It's gonna be okay. Mom's on her way and you're gonna be okay." I remind myself, sitting on Billy’s bed.</p><p>Our girl was kicking a lot, probably knowing I'm upset, scared, and stressed, which is the worst thing to have while pregnant.</p><p>I tried to call Billy a few times and he never answered, once. He really left me alone with this baby. What an asshole.</p><p>Twenty minutes later, someone's pounding at the door so I go to answer and see it's my mom. I collapse in her arms and she has to practically carry me to her car. As much as I hated her, she was still my mom and I needed her right now. I was so vulnerable and so lost.</p><p>I left all the bags in the house but didn't care now. I just wanted to get to the hospital already and have this baby.</p><p>
  <b>-Seven Hours Later-</b>
</p><p>After enduring a five hour labor and two hours of pushing, I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl who was an exact clone of her father.</p><p>My sweet little, Monty, short for Montana Sayge Harrington.</p><p>She was so perfect and was even better than I imagined. As I held her, I couldn't stop crying just wishing that Billy was here to see her.</p><p>The doctors and nurses eventually left me to have some time alone with my daughter and my mom had stepped out into the hall to make some phone calls. I was so glad she accepted me finally and was so supportive during my labor and birth.</p><p>"Hey sweetheart." I smiled as Monty's eyes slowly opened. "You look just like your daddy, bubs. He's not here right now but that's okay, we don't need him. As long as we have each other we'll be okay, I promise." I kiss the top of her head and she coos.</p><p>"We'll be okay."</p><p>We were discharged the following day and were brought home by my parents. My dad carried Monty who was buckled in her carrier while my mom helped me to the living room.</p><p>He set Monty down next to me and I unbuckled her, taking her out, and laying her on my chest. She remained asleep in my arms and I just stared at her in awe.</p><p>"I went to Billy’s house and got all her stuff that you can have here." My dad says, setting down one of my bags.</p><p>"Was he home?"</p><p>"No." He frowned and went to the kitchen to get a beer.</p><p>I sigh and keep my eyes on Monty a little while longer.</p><p>I eventually carry her upstairs with me and lay her on my bed beside me. My room was still how I left it five months ago but was full of baby shit now that I'm not at Vinny's place.</p><p>Speaking of, I tried to call and text but never got an answer. I guess he wants nothing to do with us and that's fine. I forgave my parents and now I have them to help me with raising my baby girl.</p><p>
  <b>---</b>
</p><p>Monty and I got settled back home and I slowly got back to my life before I was pregnant. But with this little bean, all I do is sleep with her.</p><p>She's the cutest and sweetest sleeper in the entire world that I could just lose hours staring at her.</p><p>With my parents at work and my sister at school, I decided to clean up a bit around the house since it's been a bit of a mess ever since we got back from the hospital. I took the baby monitor with me downstairs while Monty slept in her bassinet that was in my room.</p><p>While I tidy up the doorbell rings and I turn into an angry mama bear ready to lash out on whoever was at the door.</p><p>I unlocked it and swung it open.</p><p>"I have a baby asleep-Hi Steve-...upstairs."</p><p>"Billy...what are you doing here?"</p><p>"I came to see her...and see you. I missed you Steve, I missed you so much."</p><p>"Why should I believe you and let you see her? You abandoned me at your house when I went into labor."</p><p>"I was scared and didn't think I was ready to be a parent at seventeen, I'm sorry."</p><p>"Oh you were scared!? I cried myself to sleep every night wondering how the hell I'm going to be able to raise a baby at seventeen and you know that! You were there telling me that you would never leave me and you did! You acted like a coward and left me!" I cry.</p><p>"I'm sorry Steve."</p><p>"Sorry doesn't cut it! You left me! You left me the day our daughter was born and didn't even witness her birth! I hope you live with that for the rest of your life and feel guilty for what you did!"</p><p>"I do Steve! Susan told me you had the baby and I returned home finding all your stuff and the baby's stuff was gone. When I came home that night, I cried and never stopped. I know I fucked up and I'm sorry. You don't have to forgive but please let me see her really quick"</p><p>"Alright." I sigh and let him into my house. "Follow me."</p><p>I bring him to my room and he sits on the bed while I scoop up my sleeping baby.</p><p>She gets fussy as I sit next to Billy and settle her.</p><p>"Shh, shh, shh it's okay baby girl. Mommy's here." I gave her an eskimo kiss then looked at Billy. </p><p>"Hold out your arms and support her head."</p><p>"Okay." He says and gently takes care as I place her in his arms.</p><p>"Oh my...hi baby girl." He whispers and a sad smile forms on his face. "You are the most beautiful thing I've laid eyes on, sweet pea...I'm sorry." He chokes on that last part. "I-I'm sorry for all the t-trouble I caused y-you and your mommy."</p><p>Tears welled in my eyes and I had to look away. I still loved him and it was hard hearing him say this.</p><p>"E-Even if m-mommy and d-daddy don't w-work out, I-I p-promise t-to always be t-there for you, love and I-I-Billy!" </p><p>He glares up at me, tears running down his cheeks.</p><p>"I still love you and even though what you did was wrong, I need you...I need you more than ever...we both need you."</p><p>"I need you guys too! I've never felt so lost in my whole life. You're both my world and give me strength to go one everyday, please take me back."</p><p>"Okay, but please promise to get better."</p><p>"I promise, babe, with all of my heart."</p><p>I nod and crash my lips into his, fiercely kissing him. My world was slowly coming back together again, and this was only the beginning.</p><p>
  <b>-One Year Later-</b>
</p><p>Billy and I graduated high school and were both trying to make it work for Monty.</p><p>I've been taking online classes while juggling two jobs and Billy works like a dog so that we can afford our apartment. But we've been able to work through it together and raise our girl.</p><p>She's grown to be so cute and has definitely grown into her features. She has beautiful dark brown hair and the biggest sky blue eyes.</p><p>"Uh-oh, daddy's gonna get you Monty!" She squealed in our bed as Billy tickled her causing her to giggle so much she couldn't breathe. He stopped then picked her up smothering her face in kisses.</p><p>"No dada!" She pushes herself off of me and helps her way over to me.</p><p>"You love your mama more, don't you?" I ask, smiling.</p><p>She smiles, crawling onto my chest.</p><p>"Woah, you're getting heavy Monty. Stop growing." I lightly pat her padded tush, kissing her cheek.</p><p>This was how we ended every day together. Monty in between or on top of us in our king sized bed so we can watch a movie.</p><p>She eventually made herself room in the middle and began to doze while drinking her bottle.</p><p>Billy and I kiss goodnight just above her head then we both kiss her cheek, gaining a tired smile from her.</p><p>Gotta love that little Montini. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>